


Cat Class, Cat Style

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Roof Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two nights in Gotham. Two different men. What's a cat to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Class, Cat Style

He took a taxi, following in the direction the valet had said his wife had gone. _His wife._ Bruce tried not to think about how those words sounded.

It was only a few blocks before he saw the car parked by the side of the street. Selina was standing next to it, searching through her handbag for something. She sighed when Bruce stepped out of the taxi, snapping her bag shut.

“Thought your car would run a little better.”

“Well, I haven’t driven it in a while.” It wasn’t meant to sound like an apology, yet that’s what it sounded like to his ears.

“Should have known.” She tucked her handbag under her arm. “Now what?”

“Now I call my butler to come get me with a full tank of gas.” Bruce reached for his phone.

Selina shrugged and turned away.

He finished talking quickly, following her down the alley. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“You didn’t think I was going to stick around, did you?” Her eyes were wide and amused behind the mask she still wore. “The night is young, Mr. Wayne. I have places to go.”

“Things to steal?”

“People…to do.” She purred.

 _Damn_.

Bruce pretended that hadn’t had the slightest effect on him, but Selina just laughed. “What’s the matter, Mr. Wayne? Never did it in a dirty alley before?”

“You have no idea.” Bruce murmured. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

* * *

 _What would it take to get him off her back?_ Selina widened her smile, letting him focus on her lips. “What’re you going to do? Arrest me?” She leaned in. “You’d rather fuck me.”

“Now you’re the one assuming, aren’t you?”

“Am I?” She looked pointedly at his crotch. “One dance and I have you right where I want you.”

Abruptly, she cupped him through his trousers. “Or was it the fact that I stole your car? Maybe you just can’t resist a thief.”

That was closer to the truth than Bruce cared to admit. He took hold of her wrist and she just tightened her grip on him. “I can do this all night.”

Bruce loosened his hold. “What do you want?”

“What do you want?” She returned, taunting him.

“I thought you thought it was obvious.”

“This could just be a bodily reaction to having yourself touched by someone other than yourself in, how many years is it? Or do you really want to support the notion that you think only with your dick?”

“I think it’s safe to say my brain is just as attracted to you as my body is.” Oh, he was going to regret saying that later.

Selina just looked at him, and then unzipped his pants.

Bruce refrained from asking her what she was doing, because it was pretty obvious what she was doing, and besides what he really wanted to know was _why_.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Mr. Wayne?”

“How can you tell?”

One long fingernail stroked along the underside of his erect cock. “So…eager.”

“Maybe I’m just always ready.”

“Maybe.” She shrugged an elegant shoulder, “or maybe it’s been a long time.”

He kissed her to shut her up. It was a ploy that would only work so long, he knew, as her hand slid down to close around him. Bruce held back a groan as she stroked him. Selina bit at his lip, pleased she had the upper hand. Well, he’d have to do something about that. Bruce pulled up the hem of her dress, finding bare thigh. His fingers wandered higher until she arched into his hand and he grinned.

"You're not bad with your hands." Selina whispered

Bruce stroked across her clit, marveling at her control. Selina's nails dug tighter into his back, but other than that she was perfectly composed. Her leg slid along his thigh, making his cock tighten in her grip.

"Do you have the time for this?" She purred along his ear, before she bit him.

Bruce grimaced. "All the time in the world."

"You shouldn't lie, Mr. Wayne." Selina pressed against his injured leg and he winced, stumbling back against the brick wall of the building. "Still hurts?"

"Not too much." He lied easily, bracing himself against the bricks.

Selina laughed."Lie back and think of Gotham, Mr Wayne." She pushed him back against the wall. Bruce's grip tightened on the wall as he watched her. Her eyes were smiling behind her mask as she licked a careful line up his cock.

Her tongue was hot upon him as he shivered in the cool night air. Selina licked the head of his shaft, curling her tongue around it, making him claw at the wall behind him. Bruce bit back a groan as she took him inside her mouth, drowning in the heat.

 _Fuck._ She was going to devour him. Bruce opened his mouth, but nothing came out and he wished there was something he could do to protect himself, but there was nothing at all.

Selina leaned back and licked her lips."You taste good,"

Bruce blinked, focusing as she straightened, sliding her hands up his hips. Her nails danced across his skin.

"Selina," his voice came out hoarse and weak.

She grinned. "I like it when you say my name." She pushed him back into the stack of the boxes lined along the alley. Bruce stumbled, losing the balance on his leg. He ended up on his backside and she straddled him, holding him down with her thighs.

"You like this, Mr. Wayne?"

"I could think of more comfortable places." But the location was the least of his concerns right now. He wondered how Alfred would feel if some paparazzi snapped him having sex in an alley with a cat burglar.

"Oh, you like a touch of excitement. You like the danger. After all the time spent inside, don't you like the feel of the night on your body?"

Bruce opened his mouth, but she was pulling up her skirt.

Positioning herself, Selina grinned at him. "Hold on tight, Mr. Wayne."

For once Bruce took her at her word. He cupped her ass as she moved on him, letting his dick move slowly inside her.

It had been so long. Selina was right. This right here was just what he needed. Bruce kissed her deeply, enjoying the feel as Selina rocked her hips. Burying his face in her hair, he breathed in her scent, nighttime, the hint of smoke and sharp, sweet wine.

Then his lips found hers again, this time moving more slowly, and then, her hips tightened, clenching around him, milking him dry.

“You taste good too.” Bruce murmured.

Selina smiled, biting back the comment that of course he knew what _good_ tasted like. He’d always had the best, hadn’t he? Well, he’d never had the likes of her before. And he never would again. This was a one-off, even for her. Chalk it up to the adventures of the night and let it go. She licked her lips again.

"Well, I have to be going." Selina rose off him.

"Uh, right. Um..."

"I'm not the cuddling type." Her dress back in place, lipstick not even smudged. Bruce couldn't help wondering if he'd imagined the whole thing. He rested his head against the bricks.

Selina just looked at him and laughed.

Bruce watched her stroll down the alley before pushing himself to his feet and doing up his pants.

"Alfred? Yeah, I need you to come get me. The car's out of gas."

There was a pause.

"Yes, I would have thought you'd have checked it."

Bruce sighed and snapped his phone shut. The wind blew through the alley and for half a second, he thought he caught her scent again, but then it was gone. The night was empty once more.

* * *

Selina discarded her mask and glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked a little tired, but there was a flush to her cheeks. She touched her lips, remembering, and then just shook her head. So she’d done Bruce Wayne. Big whoop. Stop the presses. She almost wished she’d thought to put up a camera. It would certainly be a story worth selling, but c’est la vie. It was too late now.

* * *

The next night was when it all fell apart. It was supposed to be such a basic job. She’d done her part. Daggett had dropped his end so she broke into his safe, plain and simple. The safe was empty, everything had gone pear shaped and now she’d ended up on a roof with the most wanted man in Gotham.

Sometimes you really couldn’t plan your evening ahead.

She leaned back against the railing. “Why’d you step in, really?”

“You were outnumbered.”

“Playing fair. Rescuing the fair damsel in distress. How typical.” She yawned.

“You’re hardly a damsel in distress.” There was a note of respect in his voice that she liked more than she cared to admit.

“True.”

Her neck looked bare without the pearls. He dismissed the thought.

“How’d Wayne get to be friends with you anyway?”

“Curiosity killed the cat, you know.” Batman rasped.

Selina’s lips curved upward. “Sometimes we can’t help it.” His mask was so firmly in place. She wanted to shake him up, rattle him. “Did Wayne tell you I fucked him in an alley?”

Batman cocked his head sideways. “What makes you think I care?”

“Oh, you care,” she leaned in, “I can smell it on you.”

He caught her wrist, pushing her back up against the railing. The wind whipped through her hair. “Why’d you do it?”

“Because I could. Because,” Selina’s eyes were bright and taunting. “He was desperate, hadn’t had it in so long. I could have done anything to him in that alley and he would have taken it.”

“Sure about that?” Batman growled.

“Oh yes,” She purred, swinging under his arm to twist free. Batman blocked her move, forcing her back up against the railing again, one hand on her throat, the other between her legs.

“What about you?” He pressed her gloved hand against him, and she hissed warningly. “Did you like it?”

Selina started to lie, and then, _why not _? “Yes. For all the bluff and ego, he’s not bad in the sack. For a crippled billionaire. You can tell him I said so.”__

__His hand didn’t move._ _

__Selina leaned in. “What about you?”_ _

__He rubbed his hand against her crotch and she arched up against it, dragging his mouth down to hers to claim in a kiss._ _

__“Would you, could you, Mr. Bat?” She purred. “Would you, could you, with a cat?”_ _

__“That’s not how I remember the rhyme going,” Batman remarked._ _

__“Isn’t it better this way?” Her mouth found his and his lips parted, unable to resist. His hands slid down her back, holding her as her breasts rose against him._ _

__Batman lifted her, letting her thighs rest against his hips. This wasn’t how he had imagined it. It was better. Different, but better. Her tongue was quicksilver in his mouth._ _

__All the same Selina couldn’t stop thinking, ‘How would it even work?’_ _

__* * *_ _

__Surprisingly well as it turned out. Bits of costume easily removed. While Wayne had been a fast blur of pleasure, the Batman dragged it out, bruisingly slow. Selina knew she’d feel the aftereffects of this night for a long time to come._ _

__Smooth material against hard, cold metal, hot skin, his kisses were rough, leaving her gasping, head spinning. All she knew was that she wanted more._ _

__She wrapped her legs around him, sinking down upon his shaft. His gloved hands slid down to cup her ass, holding her as he moved inside her. Selina slung an arm around his neck, as she bit his lip. He was just holding her there, as they fucked steadily in the night._ _

__There was something about his body, something so familiar. For once though, Selina didn’t care to analyze. This breath, this kiss, his suit against her. This night was hers, she claimed it, and she’d keep it._ _

__It wasn't like this was the end after all. It was the beginning of the game. She licked her lips and smiled in the dark._ _


End file.
